


Gandalf's Secret Hobby

by Meg_Thilbo



Series: Meanwhile on tumblr [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bilbo is So Done, Gandalf Meddles, Gandalf is a Troll, Gandalf ships Bagginshield, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Thilbo/pseuds/Meg_Thilbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...When he's not fighting Balrogs and making fireworks, Gandalf enjoys writing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gandalf's Secret Hobby

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gandalf is just the biggest Bagginshield shipper 
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr page here: http://meg-thilbo.tumblr.com


End file.
